Walking on Train Tracks
by It's Luna Darling
Summary: And her eyes said forever, but didn't something always happen to forever?/Lily runs away with a shabby man in a bow-tie.


_Walking on Train Tracks._

_x_

_Lily runs away with a shabby man in a bow-tie._

_x_

She wasn't sure what she was doing on the train tracks. One moment, she was watching Victoire, with her hand on Teddy's thigh, and a malicious smirk sent Lily's way, next, she was laying in the dirt, barefoot, and listening to a train whistle in the distance. The young Slytherin was, of course smart, she would waddle her way out of this one, too. Even if it meant cheating death. She closed her eyes, a muggle song playing in her head. Maybe she was crazy, a little insane. But that's alright, because she's Lily Luna, the only Slytherin in the house of Gryffindores. She was allowed to be crazy, imperfect.

When she opened them, there was a concerned man in a bow-tie looming over her. She did the sensible thing and screamed, causing him to stumble backwards. "What on _earth _are you doing? A train could come." He stated, as though this wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. She fought back a laugh, her pales arms pushing her up, as to stand. She fixed her too tight fitting shirt, and smoothed her too short skirt. Her stalkings were askew, but she ignored them as she pushed on her too high heels. The man in the bow-tie watched her with a peculiar expression, she fought back a jibe, wondering if it would sting him like it would sting others. Probably not.

She walked away from him, red curls swirling in the wind, knowing that he still had that expression on his face and, oddly, wanted to smack it off. People annoyed her, even the ones she didn't know. Perfection was never her strong suit, with the Daily Prophet breathing down your back it was something that you kind of needed, though. Of course, being the only girl in the Potter family made her the only whore. Rumors. Rumors that her family believed, even though she'd never acted on them. _Might as well give them something to talk about, _she'd though, as she put on clothes that anyone would say were too small for her.

She passed a large(ish) blue box, and stared at it for a full minute. She'd never seen it before, it disturbed her. Greatly. Blinking, she stepped away from it, her thin frame stumbling as her heel caught on a rock. "Fucking rock." She spat at the blue box, as though it was it's fault. Yes she was definitely crazy, she though, as she stepped away from the box, heading down the familiar street that was hers. She hated it, especially the name. It's not like Godric Gryffindore himself built this village, why name him after it? It made sense, when she thought about, so she tried not to think about. She thought what she though, even if in a different sense it made sense.

She took her shoes off, not wanting to command attention to herself when she walked through the door. Even if she wanted to draw attention of her family, it would not be with heels. Heels were for strangers, not family. That left her with nothing so she continued being the humble one of the family. They never really even asked, so it was okay, she was content with them believing rumors that they knew were not true, and calling her too quiet. She thought her brothers might say something, anything, to tell them they they were wrong, if they knew what she got up to. But they didn't, and she was fine with that.

They didn't need to know the hate she harbored for her cousin, or the love she harbored for the blue haired boy that she couldn't call her best mate anymore. She wasn't sure what she could call him, so she thought about it to calm herself as she walked through the front door. Nobody took notice of her, she let out a sigh of relief. She did better manipulating strangers then she did her family. Sometimes she hated her family though. Hated how they could speak of courage and how love was the answer to all(Which it wasn't)then turn around and mutter about incest and cousincest being wrong. Or speaking of someone being too old or too young for the other.

They were talking about this right now, at the dinner table. "If they're in fucking love what does it matter?!" She'd finally snapped, raising her face from her hands. Her family stared, as though she were an alien, which she might as well be, nobody ever fucking questioned them. They were the 'saviors' of the wizarding kind, yeah? Fuck them, and their stupid judging and tales, too. "Lily, what..?" Her mother stuttered, Teddy studied her carefully, as though not wanting to get too involved but wanting to know what was going on. "You heard me, I though love was the answer to fucking everything?" Then her uncle Charlie gave a big whoop and clapped her on the back,

He'd always been her favourite. He never judged, he never believed, he never disbelieved. Yep, most definitely her favourite. The rest of her family didn't know what to stay, a good quality of them glared at Charlie as Lily gave a small chuckle, but still staring at her mother and father, as though daring them to disagree with her. They stayed silent. Slowly but surely the conversations went back to normal, though they darted glances at Lily as though she were going to burst again. Of course, she didn't. But Teddy's gaze stayed oddly calculating, as though trying to read her.

In a way the only she and him could see, she raised her middle finger, causing a fine blush to wash over his face. She swore in that moment her ovaries exploded. He was adorable, lovable, and impossible to hate, though she did her best. He let her see a goofy grin, then quickly went back to speaking to a perfect blonde that Lily despised in every way, even though she'd never really seen that goofy grin that Teddy only did for Lily. The woman's engagement ring caught in the light, and Lily found herself hating her even more, maybe even hating Teddy a little because to him she was just Little Lily Luna.

She thought about a man in bow-tie with a concerned expression, and her ovaries went back to normal. She liked bow-ties, she liked them a lot, she liked that man's bow-tie, she liked that man. She almost felt sad that she'd never see him again, hopefully. She didn't want to see him again, ever. Not sure what she was doing, lying on train tracks listening to trains whistle. She already knew she'd go back. In hope of seeing him again.

Second time she went he was sitting indian style in front of the blue box. She stared, he stared back. "Hullo, I'm the Doctor." She raised a red eye-brow, "That's not a name," she jibed, "and I'm Lily, Lily Luna." The Doctor tilted his head and smiled, "That's a lovely, as far as human names go, it's not bad." She glared at him. The snow was biting at her bared skin, she liked it though, that's why she dressed like she did. Even during Winter. Sometimes, she dive into frozen lakes just to feel the water knock the breath out of her. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Then, before she could questioned why he was saying humans as though he was not one of them, he clammored away, towards the oak the was harbored next to the lake that stood maybe three hundred feet away from the train tracks. She followed him, instantly, glamoured by his easiness to brush things off and that she was feeling glamoured by a stranger in a bow-tie.

This made her want to hate him, actually, because she didn't like being glamoured. She liked to do the glamouring, she liked to be the one in control. He irritated her, she hadn't even spoken twenty words to him, and she felt the hate bubbling inside of her like a long forgotten friend. He seemed quite oblivious to the fact that she was cursing him in her mind. Snow swirled around her, getting caught in her eye-lashes and bright red hair.

He stared at her for a moment, making her extremely uncomfortable. He had to be many years older than her, men that much older than her shouldn't stare. Though most of the time she liked it when they did, it gave her a sense of power, but he made her feel like a bug and it was annoying her. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the cold wind nip and her exposed skin. It blue through her already tousled hair, she hadn't bothered brushing it that morning, because nobody ever focused on her hair.

The 'Doctor' was staring at it though. This made her extremely self conscious, as though he were going to start judging her on her hair. He hadn't said anything, though, this made her feel a bit better. But not much, because it was easy to judge people silently, her family had done it since she was eleven and sorted into Slytherin. He didn't appear judgementful though. Just like he was regarding her. "You seem... off." She told him snippily, trying to rouse a reaction out of him. He just chuckled, "No, I'm very much off." He told her. She rolled her eyes and muttered something about checking his grammar.

He was wearing boots, they looked like the combat boots that were harbored in her brother's closet. She liked them, and she told him so. "Thank you." He chuckled back at her, as though he was very happy with her compliment. In a way he reminded her of Teddy, so she really, really was not liking him. He left, as she was thinking, stealing away into a blue box. "Goodbye, Lily Luna." He called from inside, she opened her mouth to say she wasn't leaving, but couldn't utter a word as it disappeared into thin air. She must have imagined him, and the blue box. He wasn't a wizard, no wand, no muttering about her being a Potter.

He was just a normal person, so yes. Yes, she must have imagined it.

She saw him again on Christmas, two years later. He was in her back garden, looking particulary smug. This made her raise her eye-brows. She ducked under her uncles arm and walked away from the table without anyone noticing, not even Teddy, and that actually hurt a lot more than she thought it would. She wondered when they had become so oblivious to her, so un-noticing. She supposed it was sad that she'd only noticed now, they never really looked at her like family, just like she was someone who shared blood. She guessed that hurt. or something.

"Happy Christmas, Lily Luna." He told her when she'd reached him. "The fuck?" Was her response. "It is Christmas..?" He asked, looking a bit crestfallen. "Yes, but how are you and the blue box, thing, in- on my garden?" She questioned suspiciously, earning a chuckle and an out-stretched hand. "Come and see? We could.. I dunno... Travel... See some planets." She blinked at him.. "Planets?" "Planets." She turned and looked through the window that had a clear view of the dining room table and the rest of her family laughing happily, without her. "Fuck it, let's see some planets." She said, followed his happy figure back to the blue box, thing.

After getting over the fact that it was bigger on the inside, she took it upon herself to find every nook and cranny of the place. She got lost, quite a few times, and the Doctor would come and find her, with an amused expression, waving off her apologies and telling her to carry on. When she'd finished, they were on some island near Spain. No, not Spain. This- This didn't even look like earth. "Wha-" She started, "Welcome," The Doctor interrupted, "To Garland. A very nice little planet." After her stuttering and him explaining, they set out on a lovely adventure that involved almost getting eaten by a- a- a whale thing.

She didn't know what is was to be honest. It just looked like a whale to her. She laughed like a maniac when the thingy kind of reeled out of the water and tried to eat his bow-tie. "Shut. Up." He told her with a glare. She winked cheekily at him and she found herself blushing for no particular reason. They'd reached the TARDIS and she was perfectly content with a hot mug of coffee and watching space go by on the TARDIS thingy that had a view of the outside.

Stars were pretty.

She found herself intrigued with the TARDIS and all she had to offer. But the shady man in the the bow-tie is what really had her interest. He was like a puzzle that could never be solved because it had to many pieces missing. Like, he wasn't human, so what was he. Sometimes, when she hugged him, she would swear that she could hear _two _heart beats instead of one. But then she'd make an odd face and scold herself for being so silly.

Time stopped mattering, but one day, the Doctor brought a birthday cake out and sang her happy birthday. She'd laughed and ate and thanked him. Then told him he was a horrible singer and to never do it again. He laughed, throwing some cake at her face, telling her that he now planned to do it as long as she was with him. She'd blushed and continued eating her cake.

One day, she was just laying, telling the Doctor about herself. "Can you take me home?" She asked, looking into his crestfallen face. "Have I- Have I don't something wrong?" "No! I just, I think I could, you know, see my family and not want to throw things at them. Or look at Teddy and not have it matter that I'm not really anything." He kissed the top of her head, muttering about how she was everything and how they should get on with it.

So, standing in front of her house, two days(The Doctor had gotten her birthday two day wrong.)before her actual birthday, and before the train left for Hogwarts, she was standing in front of her home, where, once again, the family was packed inside. The Doctor followed, not seeming bothered that he might be intruding or anything. She stood in the living room for a full five minutes before Rose saw her and screamed.

The older and smaller red-head jumped on her, causing her to fall. The Doctor caught her, his hand straying on her sides even after he'd lifted her up. Her family stared, Teddy was the first to speak, in a low, angry voice with his eyes a pale red. "And where," He started, "have you been?" She panicked for a moment, forgetting that the Doctor was behind her and going to walk back. Rose was still latched onto her. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, which nobody could see, and kept them loose, as though he had the knowledge that Lily's family would not take kindly to see their youngest grandchild/neice/cousin/sister/godsister/daughter being held onto by a strange man in a bow-tie.

Her mother seemed less focused on Lily. "Who. The. Fuck. Are you?" She asked the Doctor in a low, dangerous voice that had her father inching away. "Why, I'm the Doctor." He smiled at her, she slapped him. The was a loud one, and left a red angry hand print on the side of his face. He blinked, stretched his face and slowly inched away from the fiery red head and her daughter. Lily looked at him, he inched back. "Who the hell are you? Running off with my daughter for months?!" Rose jumped down, so everyone could see the protective way that the Doctor's hands had settled on her sides, holding her close to him.

Ginny, of course, saw it as well. He smiled, "I-I'm just the Doctor." He tried to explain in a feeble voice, but Lily's mother was already drawing her wand.

A warning: "Mum..."

Ignorance.

She held herself in front of him.

Another warning: "Move, Lily."

Defiance: "No."

"LILY LUNA." Her mother yelled. "Mum, stop. You're embarrassing yourself. He's just the Doctor, completely harmless. Only man I've ever met who didn't eye my _specialities." _She told her. Her mother raised an eye brow at the Doctor's hands. He snatched them away, leaving her feeling vulnerable, and blushing. But then her uncle Charlie had her wrapped in his arms, whispering about how much he missed her. And all was right.

After the tears, things went back to normal. Except when the Doctor went to leave and she followed. "You can't leave. Not without me." He turned and looked at her, his face looking pained. "But, you have so many people who care, Lily, you can't leave that." "Watch me." Then she kissed him. He kissed back, his arms holding her shoulder, and he pulled back much too soon. "I-" He started, she cut him off. "Don't mention it, it won;t happen again for a long time." She warned him, and he smiled, leading her to the TARDIS, wondering exactly how long she planned to stay.

Her eyes said forever, but he knew something was bound to happen.

**So I left the ending kind of open, because I might make a sequel. And since my friend was grilling me about this, I have the need to tell you. I did not copy this from anyone else's work, she said that she'd read a fan-fiction that was about Lily running away with the Doctor, but this thought has been with me forever, it's not stolen, I though this, and the words, and the plot, up on my own. Please do not accuse me of stealing, because I didn't. **


End file.
